


There is No Such Thing as Unrequited

by Sp8Bait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergent, M/M, Sam Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Temporary Character Death, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp8Bait/pseuds/Sp8Bait
Summary: Just after the events at Elysian Fields, Sam is heartbroken that Gabriel had been killed. At yet another grungy motel, Sam receives an unexpected surprise and what follows is a night to remember.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	There is No Such Thing as Unrequited

“Sorry little brother.” Lucifer said, his voice deadly calm as he plunged the blade into Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel let out a scream, his fingers digging into Lucifer’s shirt as a bright light flashed over his eyes and then was replaced with an eerie blankness as he sank to the ground.

“Gabriel, no!” Sam yelled, while at the same time, Dean was pulling him to the exit.

“Sam, we gotta go!”

“Dean, we can’t just leave him!” Sam begged as Dean yanked him by his shirt. They spilled out of the hotel and ran toward the Impala, both brothers looking around to see if a homicidal archangel would pop out at any moment to slaughter them both.

When nothing happened, they both jumped into the Impala and sped off, leaving the blasted hotel and Gabriel behind.

Sam leaned against the passenger door, his arms crossed as he glared out the window. “I can’t believe we left him there.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Sam, we had no choice. You saw what Lucifer did, there was no saving him.”

Sam felt a bolt of fury race through him as he punched the dashboard. “Bullshit! We could’ve done something, anything! We just left him to die.”

“What could we have done? Tell me! Lucifer is an angel too, in case you forgot. Did you honestly want to stay behind and become his plaything? Kick off the apocalypse? You’re his vessel Sam, what do you think would’ve happened?”

“I don’t know.” Sam whispered and refused to talk despite Dean’s prodding. He closed his eyes and prayed, knowing that Gabriel wouldn’t be able to hear him, wherever he was but the action gave him a small bit of comfort.

_ Gabriel, I don’t know if you can hear this, I don’t even know where you are but I’m so sorry. I hate that you got stabbed, I hate that you were taken away. But thank you, thank you for standing up for us. I wish you were here, I wanted to tell you so many things. Things that I was afraid to say before, because I wasn’t sure how you would react. Gabriel, I know I’m just the boy with the demon blood, tainted and unworthy and you’re an eons old archangel. But I lo- _

“Sammy, we’re here.” Sam opened his eyes at Dean’s voice and saw a sign for the Cherry Creek motel. After what just happened with Gabe, he never wanted to see a hotel or motel ever again.

"You grab our bags, I'll get us a room." They both climbed out, Sam stretching his long legs after the three hour drive.

The Cherry Creek motel was a two story building with about thirty rooms. Normally anyone who saw a building with dirty siding that used to be white and dingey windows, they would high tail it to a better motel.

But living out of motels since he was six months old except for the rare times that they stayed with Bobby Singer, it was home sweet home.

Sam massaged the back of his neck as he made the short trek to the trunk thanks to his long legs. Unlocking the lid, he grabbed the two duffel bags that sat side by side on the false lid that held their weapons. He didn't feel the need to grab any of those, they kept their handguns either on them or in their duffle. There was no need to grab everything out at the moment.

"Come on Sammy, I got our room key." Dean rejoined him and after grabbing his duffel bag, they walked to room sixteen that was at the far end.

Unlocking the door, it opened with a groan and the two brothers walked inside. It was a typical motel with two twin beds, ugly carpeting and even uglier wallpaper. The room looked like it hadn't been remodeled since the '70's with it's pea soup wallpaper and burnt orange carpeting. A beat up TV sat on a sagging dresser and with a worn out sigh, Sam plopped on the bed closest to the bathroom, his bag at his feet.

"No magic fingers?" Dean pouted as he plopped onto the other bed. 

"Not every motel we go to has them Dean. Plus, you spend way too many quarters on it." Sam grumbled as he attempted to shift the uncomfortable pillow into a better position.

"But, magic fingers." Dean whined as Sam gave up on the pillow and shuffled through his bag. "Ugh, fine. I'm gonna go grab us some grub."

"Go for it. I'm gonna take a shower." Sam replied and after a moment, the door shut with a click and the Impala was heard leaving the parking lot.

The bathroom was decently sized but as dingey as the rest of the room, Sam just hoped they had decent water pressure. Grabbing his shampoo and body wash from his bag, he locked himself in the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, he stepped out of his jeans, briefs and shirt as the water warmed up. Pulling the water stained curtain back, he stepped under the spray. It had been a few days since he had a proper shower so he took his time as he lathered and rinsed the grime off of his body.

After he felt properly cleaned, he braced his palms against the cool tile. Closing his eyes under the rush of water, he let out a breath and prayed again.

_ Gabriel, please. I don't know if you're out there, I hope you're out there but I need you. You used to be the crazy Trickster that put me through hell at the Mystery Spot. I - I'm not even sure when that changed. All of a sudden, I wanted nothing more than to see you, to hold you. You're everything to me Gabriel, come back to me. _

Sam choked back a sob as he finished, hoping against hope that wherever Gabriel was, he would be able to hear Sam's prayer. Hell, he didn't even know where angels went when they died. He assumed Heaven but since the gates were still locked, did he go somewhere else?

He would've asked Cas but even the seraph didn't know. They hadn't even seen the angel in almost a month and Sam noticed the change in Dean immediately. And he wasn't even going to get started on why Cas would answer Dean's prayers but ignore Sam's.

He punched the tile in a wave of anger at the unfairness of everything. He just wanted Gabriel back.

There was  _ something _ about the spunky angel that Sam couldn’t quite put his finger on. He had buried deep down under Sam’s skin and there was no getting him out. He wasn’t quite sure exactly when he’d passed from inconvenient attraction to the big L-word, but Sam knew that Gabriel was in his heart deep enough that he could never be cut free. And if Sam found a way to move on from the horrifying death of a loved one—Gabe was sure to leave a fresh, gaping wound that would never heal.

Shutting off the water, he grabbed a scratchy towel and dried himself off. Once he was dry, he realized that he didn’t have a change of clothes in the bathroom with him. 

“Eh fuck it.” He couldn’t hear any sounds coming from the room, so he deduced that Dean hadn’t come back from getting them food. Opening the creaky bathroom door, he walked out into the main room completely in the buff.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the figure that sat on his bed.

“G-Gabriel?” Sam sputtered in disbelief at the archangel who was currently sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed. He realized that he was completely naked and standing in front of the archangel that he’s had a massive crush on. A blush stained his cheeks as he clapped his hands over his junk.

“Hey kiddo. Looks like I’m a little overdressed.” Sam gulped and his blush deepened as Gabriel’s golden eyes drank in every inch of his skin. 

“Uh, I have about a million questions for you but I can’t do it while I’m naked.” Sam mumbled as he cupped himself with one large hand and reached for his bag with the other.

"No need to be shy Sammich." Gabriel quipped as Sam flushed crimson as he retreated back toward the bathroom. 

"I'll uh, be right back. Stay there please."

"Oh don't worry Big and Tall, I'm not going anywhere."

Sam closed himself into the bathroom and slid down until he was on the floor. Gabriel was here, he wasn't dead. How?!

Quickly changing into a black T-shirt, black briefs and black and red flannel pajama bottoms, he took a deep breath before he exited the bathroom. Gabriel was where he had left him, in the middle of the bed that Sam chose. He was still dressed in jeans, a dark blue shirt and green canvas jacket, the same clothes that he was wearing at Elysian Fields….the same clothes he was stabbed in.

Sam felt a pang at the thought, the look of shock on Gabriel’s face as the blade pierced his vessel and how Sam was powerless to stop it.

"Aww, why'd you cover up?" Gabriel pouted while simultaneously wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes, was the being ever serious? He thought he had seen the stoic look a time or two but then it was like a mask of silliness would take over.

Case in point, Gabriel had rolled over onto his stomach, kicking his legs idly and his hands tucked under his chin. “Come on kiddo, don’t be shy, I’m short, sweet and packin’ meat. I may be snack sized but I got a heavenly backside.” As Sam continued to glare, Gabriel huffed out a sigh, “Lighten up kiddo, can I get a smile? Laugh? Maybe a striptease?”

Lonely nights at some random and musty motel, Sam would lay on his bed under the scratchy blankets and his thoughts would drift to Gabriel. He knew there was no way that a celestial being older than time itself would have anything romantic to do with a human, a human hunter at that, one who had demon blood flowing around inside of him. He knew that he was just kidding himself, pining over Gabriel, but he couldn’t help it.

Just being around the archangel, he wanted to pounce on him and fuck him senseless. Which was sorta weird since he never thought of himself as gay. Let’s face it, there was Jessica and then Madison and look at how those ended. Not to mention, the absolute disaster that was Ruby. 

There was just something undeniably attractive about the short archangel and Sam was a sucker for height differences.

“Stop distracting me, I want answers. How are you still alive?!” Sam demanded, his nostrils flaring out. Gabriel simply snorted as he unwrapped his Snickers and took a big bite. After he chewed and swallowed, he spoke and it was like music to his ears.

“Did you forget about our first meeting? You thought I was dead then too. I’ve been a trickster for a long time, old habits die hard. Luci wasn’t going to kill me that easily.” At Sam’s blank look, Gabriel added on, “I can bend reality.”

“Yeah, no shit Gabriel.” Sam would rather not be reminded about when Gabriel had trapped the brothers on endless TV loops or killed Dean about a thousand times. Although, once Sam had figured it out and pinned him against that chain link fence...he wanted to fuck his brains out.

Gabriel held his hands up placatingly. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry...anywhoooo…”

Sam broke out of his lustful thoughts and noted that Gabriel was still looking up at him expectedly. 

“I was able to hear your prayers kiddo.”

Sam blanched. “I uh - shit. I wasn’t sure you would.”

His heart physically ached at Gabriel’s crestfallen expression. “So, you didn’t mean any of it?”

“What? No! I just-”

“I know I’m not as handsome as my other brothers. I know I’m just a prankster and pain in the ass. I know that I’ve qualified as a slut throughout many millennia. I know-”

His spewing was abruptly cut off at the clashing of Sam’s mouth with his. Sam wasn’t even fully aware of doing it but he hated to see that the powerful archangel thought so low of himself.

It was just over the edge of pleasure and pain but Sam slightly pulled back and adjusted his head and  _ wow _ .

In all his experiences, nothing came close to kissing Gabriel. His lips were soft like silk and his skin smelled like ripe strawberries dipped in chocolate. Sam whimpered as he dove in for more, his hands roaming everywhere as he urged to move closer to the archangel.

His nerve endings were on fire as he felt Gabriel’s beautiful fingers cup his jaw but then move up to tangle into Sam’s too long strands. All too soon, Gabriel’s hand was on Sam’s chest, lightly pushing him away.

Sam instantly pouted, not wanting to seperate from the angelic being even a fraction. The kissing - sweet mother of all - the kissing was all he had been hoping for and more. “Shit, I’m sorry if I’m going too fast. I’ve just wanted this for so long.”

Gabriel smiled wistfully and grabbed Sam’s hand, linking their fingers together. “Don’t be sorry Sam. I’ve wanted it too, longer than I care to admit. And trust me, I want to be buried in that sweet ass of yours.” He chuckled at how Sam’s face lit up, before the hunter straddled his lap and began peppering his face with kisses. “But...not here kiddo.”

“Please Gabriel. I’ve been wanting you, been waiting for you. Gabriel, please. Take me, I’m yours.” Sam rolled his hips against Gabriel and shuddered when he felt the mammoth hard-on that was waiting. He always suspected that Gabriel was packing some serious heat between his legs, even in loose fitting pants, a bulge was prominent. He wanted to see it. Fuck even better, he wanted to  _ taste _ it.

“Oh, Samshine am I glad to hear you say that. And don’t you fret, I plan on taking you. But not here.” As Sam began to protest, Gabriel held a finger up to Sam’s mouth. “Let me finish. I don’t want our first time to be in some shitty motel room. You deserve better than that. Let me take you to someplace special. Somewhere I can appreciate all this delicious flesh that’s sitting on my lap.”

An intoxicating shudder ran through Sam. “Ok, let’s g-” Before Sam could finish his sentence, Gabriel raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Sam felt a tug and then he looked around in wonder. He was still on Gabriel’s lap but now they were on a plush king size four poster bed. A fancy chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling and the furnishings looked high class but comfortable.

“Where are we?” Sam asked, his voice laced in awe.

“Eden.”

Sam let out a squeak. “Eden, really?”

Gabriel kept his face neutral before letting out a gut busting laugh. “No, Samsquatch. It’s not the real Eden, I just like to call this place that.”

Sam bit his lip in contemplative silence before he just went ahead and asked. “Can we visit the actual Eden?”

Gabriel hummed as he ran his hands up Sam’s back. “We could but Eve is kind of a bitch. Plus, I’m not too fond of my ‘family.’”

Sam felt a pang of sadness at that. It was a gentle reminder that this was no ordinary human he was sitting in the lap of. Despite knowing that Gabriel was thousands of years older than him, Sam still felt that steady thrum of  _ need _ under his skin.

“Gabriel, I just want you to know that none of that matters to me. I haven’t had the greatest past either and I still want to know everything there is to know about you. Like the snap, do you have to do that to make things appear?”

Gabriel tugged Sam closer to him and rested his hands on Sam’s hips. “Nah. It’s mostly leftover from centuries of posing as Loki, I can think of something and just make it appear. The snap is purely showmanship but I think it looks cool too.”

Sam huffed out a laugh. “I think you’re cool.” They shared a few silent moments, just basking in each other’s presence before Sam spoke up again. “So if I wanted a salad, you could snap me up one?”

Gabriel grimaced. “I could but this is my sacred space, no lettuce crap is allowed here.”

Sam sighed dramatically but grinned impishly as he tweaked at one of Gabriel’s nipples. “Alright, fine. I suppose I can live without it for one day.”

“Damn right you will, Samshine. You’ll be too busy screaming my name to even think of that rabbit food.”

Sam straightened up as if he was shocked. “What am I gonna do about Dean? He went to go get us some food.”

Gabriel tsked him playfully as he nipped at his lips. “Kiddo, I’m an archangel. One that is really good at creating little pockets of time. We could spend months in here and  _ still  _ beat him back to the motel.”

“Damn. Color me impressed.”

“Good.” Gabriel simply said as he arched one eyebrow that sent Sam’s libido aflame. “Now, are we done with the chit chat so I can finally make my wet dream come true?”

Sam nodded as he began fingering the buttons of Gabe’s shirt. “Oh fuck yes.”

"About damn time kiddo. I’ve been dreaming about this body for  _ years. _ Well, I would if I slept. But yeah.”

Sam chuckled as he deftly ripped Gabriel’s shirt open, sending buttons skittering. What was exposed of Gabriel’s body was perfect, slightly soft with an underlying hardness. A light dusting of hair around his nipples and under his belly button leading to the Promised Land had his mouth watering. “You talk too much.”

“Yeah, I know. Enough peoples’ complained about it. Got enough below the belt to compensate though, or so I’ve been told.”

Gabriel said it jokingly but Sam felt a wave of anger at Gabriel’s casual mention of fucking other people. He had wanted the annoying being since he had first laid eyes on him, way back when he was posing as a janitor at a college.

“Hey, Sam.” Gabriel cooed, cupping a cheek with his free hand, the other laying low on Sam’s hip. Sam was a little taken aback at the serious tone, he had only ever known the archangel/trickster to be constantly joking, the life of the party. And plus, he called him  _ Sam _ , not some ridiculous nickname. “There’s nothing I can do about my past, same as you can’t do anything about yours. But, I want you to be my present and future if you’ll have me.”

Sam visibly gulped. Him, Gabriel, a freaking archangel for crying out loud wanted him! Sam wasn’t sure quite how to process that. The hunter was known amongst the hunting community for being a bookworm, someone to rely on for research. For a long time, not that he would tell Dean this, he felt like he wasn’t enough. 

After all, he was the boy with the demon blood.

“How?” He managed to croak. At Gabriel’s confused look, Sam continued, “How could you want me?”

Gabriel scoffed. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re smart, gorgeous, protective of that neanderthal you call a brother. Why wouldn’t I want you?”

“Why? Because you’re a freaking angel and I’m just a human! Plus that whole thing with Azazel, I’m tainted and dirty, I shouldn’t be anywhere near you.”

Sam could feel himself close to tears and tried to back off of Gabriel’s lap but the angel tightened his grip on Sam’s hips. At that moment, he felt weak and pathetic and just wanted to crawl into a hole. How ironic that someone so tall and muscular would be a wimp and need reassurance.

“Sam, look at me.” Sam refused, letting his gaze rest somewhere around the vicinity of Gabriel’s belly button. He flinched at the steely tone that flowed from the archangel, even at his most pissed off, Sam had never heard this  _ tone _ from him. “ _ Look at me.” _

Sam gulped and he felt a prick of tears at the corners of his eyes. Always the disappointment.  _ Story of my life _ , he thought sullenly.

“First off, don’t presume to think you know everything about me, what I think and what I need. So what if I'm an angel? My family was a great big bag of dicks and I ditched heaven, remember?! And as for Azazel, that was done  _ to _ you, it’s not who you are. Sam, I fucking love you, stop trying to change my mind. It won’t work.”

Sam huffed a laugh and rested his forehead against Gabriel’s. “I know I’m an idiot. But thank you.” Sam paused and thumbed at Gabriel’s lower lip. “I love you too.”

Gabriel crushed Sam to his chest and peppered his face and neck with little kisses. Started out as innocent at first, offering comfort and closeness but as lips met again and again, it quickly grew heated. Gabriel’s hands played at the hem of Sam’s shirt and at Sam’s nod, Gabriel slid his hands up the expanse of Sam’s back.

“Jesus kiddo, you’re killing me.”

Sam snorted as he licked into the archangel’s mouth, tasting something that suspiciously tasted like…

“Did you eat carrot cake?”

Gabriel giggled into Sam’s chest. “Yeah. Well, I ate the frosting anyway. It’s not my favorite dessert.”

“What is your favorite?” Sam wanted to know everything that there is to know about him. 

Gabriel pursed his lips in thought before he answered. “I don’t really have a favorite, just as long as it’s covered in chocolate. There’s just something about carrot cake, I only like the frosting. But if I had to pick one...a triple layer chocolate caramel cake.”

“That just screams diabetes.”

“Pssh, I can magic it away. And honestly, I was Loki for so long, old habits and everything. Plus I love the way that sugary foods taste.”

Sam thought back to how Cas had mentioned food tasting like molecules, at least eating something sweet would smooth the way for him.

Sam jumped when he felt Gabriel’s fingers playing with the waistband of his pants. Not that he was complaining but where had that come from? He focused on the golden eyes of his angelic lover and felt a thrill run through him at the sight of the lust blown pupils.

“Are you sure about this? About me?” Sam hated sounding like a broken record but he had to know. If he was just being used as a warm body and willing hole...well, he wasn’t sure if that’s something he could come back from. Especially from Gabriel.

“More than anything. I want you Sam. Everything that comes with you, the good and bad and everything in-between. Can I make you feel good?”

Sam shuddered and a low moan rumbled out of his chest. “Yes. Fuck me Gabe. I need you so badly.”

“You got me kiddo.” Gabriel literally ripped the shirt from Sam’s body and Sam growled in pleasure from the show of power. Sam canted and rolled his hips, hissing as their hardening dicks rubbed through the fabric of their pants. Sam had a clue that Gabriel was more well endowed than the average man, no matter what type of pants the archangel was in, a prominent bulge could be seen. But now that he was fully erect, albeit hindered by a pair of jeans, Gabriel was not only well endowed, he had a bonafide anaconda between his legs.

“Oh fuck.” Sam’s hips stuttered as he rolled them over Gabriel’s bulge, he couldn’t stop them even if he wanted to. 

“That’s the idea kiddo. Are you ready for me?”

Sam nodded and whimpered as Gabriel thrust up and pulled Sam down, grinding their crotches together.

“I need verbal consent here kiddo.” Gabriel whispered huskily as he nibbled on one of Sam’s earlobes.

“You want me to beg? I can beg. I want you to fuck me. Bury that huge cock deep in my tight little ass. I want to feel you for  _ days _ .”

Gabriel growled as he rolled them, pinning Sam’s large body under his own. “I didn’t want you to beg but that was insanely hot. I’m gonna fuck you so good my Samalicious.”

Sam blushed. That very image was a prominant fixture in his mastabatory fantasies. Sam on his knees, mouth stretched wide from the massive girth he was  _ sure  _ was lurking under Gabriel’s clothes. Gabriel’s eyes hooded and filled with desire before he yanked Sam to his feet before promptly bending him over and fucking him stupid.

Grinning lewdly, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam gaped at the sudden nakedness between the two men. “Aw, I was looking forward to stripping you. Like a sexy present.”

Gabriel snorted as he ground his erection into Sam’s hip. “There’s always next time.”

_ Next time?! _ Sam did a mental fist pump as they rutted together on top of the comforter, their erections rubbing together in the most delicious way. Sam clutched Gabriel to him, running his hands over the soft flesh. Even his wildest fantasies didn’t come close to this.

“Gabriel, please.”

“Please what Sammy? I’ll give you whatever you want, you just have to say the words.” Gabriel nibbled at the soft skin of Sam’s chest, sucking the pebbled nipple into his mouth. Moaning loudly, Sam arched his back, his hand clutching the meat of Gabriel’s ass.

“I want - I wanna see your wings.” As far as fantasies went, this was number one. Often by himself, Sam would contemplate what it would be like to see those wings, to run the silky feathers through his fingers.

“Really?” Gabriel’s golden eyes were widened in shock and Sam felt a pang of sadness that such a powerful being would need assurance.

“Really. I’ve always wanted to see them. Can I?”

“Normally I’d have to say no because the sight of them would burn your eyes out. But, since we’re in Eden, I could show you my angelic side without you getting hurt.” At Sam’s enthusiastic grin, Gabriel tickled his ribs before sitting up next to Sam’s sprawled form. “Here goes nothing.”

Sam watched in fascination as Gabriel rolled his shoulders a few times as if he had a knot he was trying to shake loose. His eyes began to glow and Gabriel’s shoulder’s stopped rolling as six huge wings materialized on his back. Long had Sam wanted to know what Gabriel’s wings looked like and now here they were in all their feathery glory.

The feathers were in several different colors ranging from a dark caramel to a creamy off white that blended together artfully on Gabriel’s back. They rose an easy two feet above his head and the tips brushed against the plush carpet.

“You’re gorgeous.” Sam blurted as the silky feathers fluttered and Gabriel grinned at the praise. He held a hand toward the feathers, desperately wanting to touch but wasn’t sure if it was appropriate. There wasn’t exactly a manual on angel etiquette. 

“You can touch them kiddo, don’t be afraid.” Gabriel murmured and as he spoke, his left wing spread out toward Sam’s extended hand.

“Really? I would think there was something sacrilegious about touching an angel’s wings.”

Gabriel barked a laugh, his wing pressing against Sam’s hand. “Something like that. More like, it’s reserved for family or a lover and to groom each other. Not just anyone can touch wings.”

“And you’re letting  _ me _ ?” Sam didn’t even try to hide the shock and awe from his voice, this was obviously a huge deal.

“What can I say Sam? You’re important to me. Now  _ touch me _ .” Gabriel grinned as Sam buried his fingers in his left wing, exploring the soft feathers. He fixed a couple that were out of place and found one that was barely hanging on and gently removed it. It was glossy and nearly silver in appearance and at the fascination on his face, Gabriel insisted that Sam keep it with him.

“It’s beautiful.” Sam whispered in reverence as he gently laid the feather on a small nightstand. 

“You’re beautiful.” Gabriel hummed as he claimed Sam’s lips with his own. They were soon a tangled mess of arms and legs in the center of the bed, Sam pinned under Gabe once more, except this time his hands were buried in Gabriel’s wings.

He swept his tongue into the expanse of Gabriel’s mouth, once again tasting the carrot cake as his hands explored the fine muscles and tendons that supported the massive wings that clung to Gabriel’s back. They teased and sucked, nipped and licked at each other as Gabriel was cradled between Sam’s spread legs when something interesting happened.

During Sam’s exploration, he came across a small nub tucked into the top of his wing at a joint. Curious, Sam brushed his fingertip over it and the reaction was instantaneous. Gabriel moaned loudly, grinding his weeping erection into the meat of Sam’s inner thigh.

Spurred on by the reactions of his lover, Sam prodded gently at the gland and was rewarded with some oil that seeped out. His curiosity deepening, Sam smeared the oil around, into the skin beneath the wings. He let out a small laugh when he realized that the oil smelled of maple syrup because, why wouldn’t it? When it came to Gabriel, nothing was left off the table.

“ _ Sam _ .” Gabriel looked positively wrecked as he grinded on top of Sam, moaning loudly at the assault on his wings. It was too much but not nearly enough. This was just the tip of the iceberg, Sam wanted it all.

Nuzzling his lover, Sam continued his prodding, dipping the tip of his finger into the gland. Gabriel jerked as if he was having a seizure, the moan erupted from his lips that was pure porn.

“Haven’t touched an angel’s wings before, huh?” Gabriel growled as he sucked purple blooms at Sam’s jaw and down his neck. “You’re a natural kiddo.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Yours are the only wings I’ve ever seen. And the only ones I want to see.”

“Good.” Gabriel attacked his chest, nipping at sucking at the skin. Winking at Sam, Gabriel began to suck a path lower, his tongue dipping into the vee at Sam’s waist.

Sam whimpered, his body pinned down by Gabriel and completely at his mercy. A rush of  _ holyfuckingshitpleasedontstop  _ burst forth as the wet and tight heat of Gabriel’s mouth engulfed his dick.

“Fu-fuck, how are you doing that?” Sam cried as the crown of his plump cock bumped the back of Gabriel’s throat. He tried to pull away, choking the man he’s been crushing on with his dick was  _ not  _ sexy but Gabriel wouldn’t have any of it. His hands clamped firmly on Sam’s hips, Gabriel slurped and sucked like Sam’s cock was made out of the world’s best candy.

One hand buried in tawny wings, the other buried in Gabriel's hair, Sam moaned like a whore as Gabriel swallowed his shaft, his face pressed to the curled hairs at the base of Sam's length.

"I'm too close, gotta stop. I wanna come with you inside me." Sam begged as he tugged at the strands of Gabriel's hair.

Gabriel popped off of Sam's cock with a wet pop, his gold eyes darkened with lust. "You sure about that Sammy?"

"Fuck yes." Sam didn't have too much experience with anal sex, he had tried it once in a threesome with Jessica and Brady at Stanford, months before Dean showed up late at night. Since then, he hadn't tried it with another person but would play with himself on occasions that Dean wasn't around.

One thing was glaringly clear. He wanted Gabriel's dick in his ass. Now.

"Gabriel, fuck me." Sam demanded, his hands now at Gabriel's hips and most likely leaving bruises. He liked the thought of marking the archangel as his own.

“Oh fuck Samshine. Do you have any idea what that mouth does to me?”

“I have an idea.” Sam groaned as he rocked his hips against Gabriel.

“Next time, we’re gonna do this the right way. I’ll open you slowly and tease you until you’re right on the edge before I finally fill you up. I don’t have that sort of patience right now.”

Before Sam could form a response, Gabriel’s eyes lit up gold as he lined his cock up and pushed inside. Sam watched in awe, his jaw dropped as Gabriel’s wings stretched and fluttered and thanks to his height, he was able to watch the huge cock between Gabriel’s legs disappear into his ass.

“How - how the fuck are you doing that?” Sam gasped out as Gabriel swung Sam’s left leg over his shoulder, deepening his thrusts.

Sam let out an inhuman squeal as Gabriel nudged over his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure down to his toes.

Gabriel let out a breathy moan. “I’m an archangel kiddo. All I had to do was use a little bit of mojo and boom - no prep needed.”

“ _ Awesome.” _ Sam breathed out as he began to thrust his hips up to meet Gabriel’s and soon the room was filled with gasps, moans and the slap of skin.

“Fuck kiddo, why’d we wait so long to do this?”

“I dunno but fuck me like you mean it.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrow as if Sam just issued a challenge. Gabriel grasped the meat of Sam’s ass cheeks and with a grunt, he hauled him up and before Sam knew what was happening, he found himself with his back up against a wall. 

With a wolfish grin Gabriel lifted Sam up, the taller man legs instantly wrapping around his waist and Gabriel once again buried himself to the hilt.

“You ready to go for a ride?”  _ Huh?! _

Before Sam could say anything, Gabriel’s enormous wings flapped and Sam found them a few feet in the air, his back still to the wall.

“This gives Mile High Club a whole new meaning.”

Gabriel barked out a laugh and after he got his wings situated to where they stayed hovering, he rolled his hips making Sam hiss at the angle.

“Damn Samalicious, you feel so good.” 

“You do too Gabe.” He framed Gabriel’s face with his large hands and pulled him into a searing kiss. Their tongues tangled and swept into each other’s mouths as their fingers sought out skin. Sam could feel every cell in his body humming with energy and passion, it was something he had never felt before. 

It was mind blowing that he was here, now with Gabriel, giving every bit of himself to the archangel. And holy fuck was he strong, his thick thighs holding up Sam’s considerable bulk and thrusting into his tight heat with wild abandon. Not to mention his wings holding up both their bodies.

“S-Sammy, I’m gonna come.”

Sam moaned and tossed his head back, exposing his neck to Gabriel’s probing lips. “I’m right behind you babe.” He had been feeling that tightening in his belly, drawing his testicles up tight. He was ready to come, he _needed_ to come.

Gabriel’s hips began to stutter and his breath coming out in harsh pants. “Jesus, fuck Sam. Fuck you feel so good. Ungh, I’m gonna come.  _ Sam!” _ Gabriel came with a scream, his face buried in Sam’s chest.

Sam gasped as he felt the warmth flood his ass as Gabriel came inside him, the spasming organ shoving him over the edge and Sam came with a curse, his fingers digging into Gabriel’s ribs. His come splattered between their two bodies, his breathing harsh from the wild ride he was just on.

After a moment, Gabriel slowly lowered them back onto the bed and gently slid out of Sam’s quivering hole. They laid together, Gabriel’s head on Sam’s chest, a tangle of arms and legs as they caught their breaths.

“We need to clean up.” Sam murmured after a while. Gabriel simply raised a hand and snapped his fingers and just like that they were sparkly clean. Even Sam’s teeth were minty fresh now. “That’s a neat trick.”

“Are you hungry?” Gabriel asked after a moment. At Sam’s nod, he snapped his fingers and a table appeared next to the bed covered in a variety of pies, cakes, cookies and even some fruit.

Sam of course bypassed the desserts and grabbed a bowl of chopped up mixed fruit. They laid next to each other, snacking on various things and chatted about anything and everything. A short time later, a bark got his attention and with a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, the door opened and a small light brown and white Corgi, tongue lolling out of the corner of its mouth as it sniffed at the table.

"Who's this?" The dog sniffed at the fingers that Sam offered before rubbing its head against his hand.

"This is Candy." At the sound of her name, Candy skittered over to Gabriel’s side of the bed and got up on her hind legs. With a chuckle, Gabriel leaned over and picked her up, setting her wiggling body next to him. She sniffed at his hand and with a mumbled 'what a beggar', he snapped his fingers and produced a large dog bone.

The dog whined as she nudged at Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel rolled his eyes but chuckled as he picked up the wiggling dog and sat her and the bone on the floor. “Sorry Candy.”

“You named your dog Candy?” Sam blurted out before he could stop himself. Somehow it fit the sugar obsessed being. Candy took the bone and trotted happily to a corner of the room where she laid down in a ball with her prize.

“Yeah, she’s my Candy girl.” Gabriel said, his smile soft and wistful and Sam felt a warmth in his chest that Gabriel had something to give his love and time to. They spent a few hours wandering around the little pocket of paradise that Gabriel had created, Candy hot on their heels.

“I hate to say it but I should be getting back.” Sam didn’t want to leave, not by a long shot. He wanted to stay at Eden with Gabriel and his crazy little dog but he was a hunter and it was time to go back.

“Alright kiddo.” Gabriel said, pulling him in for a kiss. Sam gave Candy a good scratch behind her ears before the dog ran off looking for some trouble to get into it.  _ Like owner, like dog. _

His fingers tangled with Gabriel’s, the archangel snapped the fingers of his other hand and Sam felt the tug before the seedy motel appeared in front of them Gabriel had returned them to the parking lot, in front of the Impala. Gabriel had a smirk on his face that Sam had a feeling was not a good thing.

“Uh, not sure why you dropped us out here but I’m exhausted and need to get some sleep.”

“Alrighty kiddo, I’ll come with and tuck you in.” Gabriel whistled happily as they made the short walk to the motel door.

“Yes Dean, just like that. Mmm, more.” Sam felt the blood run from his face at the sight of his older brother plowing Cas from behind, Cas’ body bare except for his tie, the end of it wrapped around Dean’s fist.

Squawking, Sam quickly shut the door and shuddered. “I need some bleach for my brain. Gabe, make me forget what I just saw.”

Gabriel pulled him in for a kiss, his arms wrapped firmly around the man as he reached up on his tip toes so Sam wouldn’t have to bend so far. “Anything for you kiddo.”


End file.
